In the highly competitive cosmetic industry, proper packaging of the product is very important. The industry desires a package which is handsome and elegant to convey to the consumer the sense of elegance and luxurousness associated with the product.
Generally speaking, the cosmetic product is packaged in a brightly colored container having a screw top closure. To overcome the rather stark appearance of the conventional, continuous thread closures, the industry has found it necessary to utilize two-piece closures. These two-piece closures usually consist of an inner cap which has a helical thread about the inside wall of the sidewall of the inner cap and an outer cap which surrounds the inner cap and an which has eye-pleasing characteristics. The outer cap is most normally metal so that a metallic gold or silver color can be used to give the desired impression.
Since a conventional punch and die process is used to form the outer cap, a rough, unfinished outer edge on the sidewall of the outer cap is present. Besides the problems of preventing cuts to the hand from such an edge, there are closure-container assembly problems associated with such a closure. When assembling the container and closure the closure may be put into a vibrating hopper unscrambler which causes the closures to vibrate and therefore movably contact one another so that the rough edges of the outer cap contact the outer wall surfaces of the other closures which contact causes scarring of the closure finish. Such scarring is obviously undesirable as the esthetically pleasing appearance is ruined. Another disadvantage of the above conventional types of two-piece closures is that the sharp edge will oftentimes cut into the container should the closure be screwed down to tight onto the container.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a two-piece closure which does not have any sharp edges which would cut the user's hands, cause scarring during assembly or damage the container on which it is used.